kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Midgard-616
Midgard-616 is a world featured in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. It is based on a combination of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, various media involving Norse Mythology, and other Marvel properties not owned by Disney. Midgard, according to Norse Myth, is one of the Nine Realms aligned by the cosmic nimbus of Yggdrasil, though it is also called Terra by other alien races on worlds far away from the Solar System. For many years, the only form of protection this world had from the dark forces was the Norse/Asgardian Pantheon led by Odin BorSon and the military protection agency led by Nick Fury, but in recent years Odin's young son Thor has stepped up to take on the reigns of protector with the help of a small band of Earth-bound heroes known the world over as the Avengers. Settings and Areas Story The Keyblade Wars Birth of A New Era Gwydion is the first person to visit this world. First he meets Doctor Abraham Erskine, who is trying to decide whether to recruit the frail, sickly Steve Rogers or the strong, confidant Bucky Barnes for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Erskine says that whoever has the greater heart and humility will be the one he selects. An eager Bucky runs off to the Tech Expo Fair, while Gwydion promises to look after Steve and help prove him to be the rightful candidate. Steve and Bucky eventually reunite in the fairgrounds, but the expo is interrupted by a swarm of Wraithlings in town. Gwydion goes to fight them alone, but Steve argues otherwise that he can't handle them alone and comes with him. The two finish off the swarm, when Bucky arrives. He wanted to help his friends too. Erskine soon arrives, having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, thus giving the doctor good reason to allow Rogers to enlist. Erskine thanks Gwydion for giving Steve the strength to prove his heart is in the right place. Soon afterward, Steve is recruited into the Strategic Scientific Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers about the existence of an evil terrorist organization known as HYDRA, and the fate of their current leader Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, who, in his mad pursuit for power, underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side-effects. Anakin is the second person to visit this world, arriving in the Swiss Alps at the outskirts of a nearby town. On a mission from the Jedi Keyblade Council to capture Schmidt, who is one of the Separatists, he encounters Wraithling HYDRA troopers during his arrival. The grateful townsfolk compliment Anakin's strength and beg of him to defeat the Nazi officer who has taken over their town. He heads up towards the Alps where, unbeknownst to him, the Olympian God of the Underworld Hades is lurking in the shadows, devising a scheme to benefit the Separatist Confederacy and control the worlds. Sneaking his way inside the compound, Hades witnesses Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola harnessing the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions, mounting an offensive that will change the world. Intrigued by Schmidt's experiments, Hades reveals himself to the two scoundrels and tells Schmidt that he has great potential to wield the power of darkness due to his cruelty and lust for power, otherwise he is wasting his chance. Schmidt, interested in combining his latent darkness with the energies of the Tesseract, takes up Hades's offer to help him awaken said darkness by bringing him into HYDRA's fold as a consultant. At that moment, Baron Heinrich Zemo, one of Schmidt's lieutenants, discovers Erskine's location and dispatches assassin Heinz Kruger to kill him. Back at the SSR headquarters in New York, Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, an undercover Kruger kills Erskine and flees. Rogers pursues and captures Kruger, but the assassin avoids interrogation by summoning a Wraithling to steal his heart and kill him. With Erskine dead and his super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds while scientists study him and attempt to reverse-engineer the formula. Some time later, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers learns that Barnes' unit was MIA in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers has Carter and engineer Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates Schmidt's HYDRA fortress, freeing Barnes and the other prisoners. During the mission, Rogers ends up encountering Anakin, who has also made his way to the compound in order to dismantle Schmidt's operations for the Council. The two heroes, after battling their way through hordes of Wraithlings and HYDRA troopers enhanced by darkness, finally manage to confront Schmidt and Hades, the latter of whom quickly seeing an opportunity to take advantage of a possibly greater fount of darkness for the Separatists' goals. The god slyly tries convincing Anakin to turn against Rogers and Barnes in exchange for utilizing the Dark Side to his fullest potential, but the Jedi ultimately refuses, stating it would go against everything he has worked had to accomplish to prove himself before the Council. Seeing Anakin as unworthy of his attention, Hades decides to allow him a test of his faith to prove his steadfast commitment, going on to use his power over darkness to empower Zemo and mutate him with a dark aura. As Anakin battles against Zemo while trying to protect Rogers and Barnes, Hades cackles that Zemo's enhanced abilities are proof of the benefits that come if Anakin only accept the darkness and serve the Separatists. Anakin is able to resist temptation and defeats Zemo, forcing Schmidt and Hades to flee, though not before the former removes a mask to reveal a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull". After escaping the base together, Rogers calls Anakin a hero and promises to serve alongside him in battle again someday. Rogers recruits Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack other known Hydra bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made of vibranium, a rare, nearly indestructible metal. Over the course of many months, Rogers and his team sabotage various Hydra operations, led by Zemo, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Werner Reinhardt, and Baron Blood. Some time later, the team assaults a train carrying Zola. Rogers and Jones succeed in capturing Zola, but Barnes falls from the train to his apparent death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final Hydra stronghold is located, and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on major American cities. At that moment, Padme is the last person to visit this world. There, she meets Steve and the Howling Commandos, who are on their way to Schmidt's final base to end HYDRA's reign of terror. Steve recollects his earlier interaction with Anakin, stating that the Jedi may be brash and hotheaded, but he ultimately has a good heart. Dugan mentions that Anakin would have wanted for Padme to continue the mission for him, so Padme agrees to join the Howling Commandos in hopes of honoring her friend's wishes. After arriving at HYDRA's HQ, they witness the Red Skull and Hades leaving on the Red Skull's Valkyrie plane. Hitching a ride, Steve and Padme confront the Red Skull and fight him. All the while, Hades continues to watch the proceedings from the sidelines, complimenting Schmidt for getting the hang of his newfound abilities, while also throwing shade at Anakin for squandering said potential at the same time. He then goes on to use the Tesseract's powers to create an Ice Colossus to help aide him and Schmidt in battling the heroes. During the subsequent fight, the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, which opens a wormhole into space, sucking him into it. The Tesseract burns through the plane and is lost in the ocean. With his plans foiled, Hades decides to retreat and swears his return. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic, refusing Padme's offer to take him with her to safety. With a heavy heart, Padme acknowledges Steve's heart truly is that of a hero, and leaves. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft, presuming him dead. After the events of the Keyblade War's failed revival, Zemo is seen lying in an operating table, prone and motionless. Suddenly, a black feather floats past him, and his eyes snap wide open as he screams Rogers' name in vengeance. A Fragmentary Passage (The events of Agent Carter S1 & 2, X-Men First Class, Origins - Weapon X, and Hulk 2003) The Journey (The events of Iron Man 1 & 2, Incredible Hulk 2008, Captain Marvel, Thor, and The Avengers) A Year of Misery (The events of Iron Man 3, Thor the Dark World, Spectacular Spider-Man, X-Men 1, and Agents of SHIELD S1) An Empire of Dreams (Events of Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD S1.2 & 2, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil S1, X-Men 2 United, and Avengers Age of Ultron) Encoded Truths (Events of Daredevil S2, Ant-Man, GOTG Vol 2, Agents of SHIELD S3.1, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Ghost Rider, and a heavily edited version of X-Men 3) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Events of The Wolverine, X-Men Days of Future Past, Captain America Civil War, Iron Fist, Agents of SHIELD S3.2, and The Defenders) Return of the Keyblade (Events of Doctor Strange, Netflix S2, Agents of SHIELD S4-5, Spider-Man Homecoming, Ghost Rider 2, Black Panther, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers Infinity War/Endgame) Characters Enemies Category:Worlds